


Rolling Around

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Simon and Baz are completely oblivious, SnowBaz, but it turned out pretty well, it was supposed to be completely different, it was unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Simon is covered in leaves and grass, and Baz is curious about what he was doing.





	Rolling Around

**Baz**

“What did you do, Snow? Roll around on the ground?” I sneer at Simon when he walks into our room.

There are leaves and small twigs in his curly, bronze hair, and there’s a smear of dirt on the side of his face. He looks like a mess. A beautiful mess.

“Why do you care?” He asks, shrugging out of his jumper, which is covered in grass.

“I don’t,” I sneer, “but I don’t appreciate you dragging all of this nature into our room.”

“I’ll clean it up,” he says. “Just let me shower first.”

I watch as he walks over and grabs some clean pajamas. I slide off the side of my bed and walk over to him.

“What are you doing?” He asks cautiously, flinching away from me when I lift my hand towards his hair.

“Just stand still for a moment, would you?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m trying to help you. You’ll never be able to get all of these leaves out of your hair on your own.”

“Why do you care?” He asks, but I notice that he isn’t trying to move away from me anymore.

“Because I will be the one that has to look at you all the time with bits of leaves in your hair, and that would be a bit distracting.”

“So, you get distracted by the way I look?” He asks, setting his clothes down on his bed and moving closer to me.

I feel my cheeks warm, and I’m glad that I haven’t gone hunting yet. “Shut up, Snow,” I say, but it comes out too soft. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then, what did you mean?” He asks with a smirk.

I sigh and ignore the question. “Are you going to let me help you or not?”

“Fine, but let’s go into the bathroom so that we don’t get it all over the floor. It will be easier to clean up that way.”

I try not to blush, thinking about being with him in the small bathroom. This is a disaster. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

I follow him into the bathroom anyway.

**Simon**

Maybe suggesting that we move into the bathroom wasn’t such a good idea. Baz keeps running his fingers through my hair, and it feels so nice. I have to fight not to close my eyes and just enjoy this feeling. It feels good, but it also seems more intimate than it should. Bringing him into this small room definitely was not a good idea.

“I can do this myself,” I tell Baz after a couple of minutes.

I don’t really want him to go. But he is so close, and the gentleness of his fingers is driving me crazy. I think about what it would be like if he curled his fingers in my hair, tugged my head back slightly, and kissed me. I nearly whimper at this thought, and I know that I need to put a stop to this before I lose control and do something that I know I’ll regret.

“Baz,” I say again.

“I’m almost done,” he breathes, close to my ear. This is so distracting that I just let him finish.

**Baz**

“Here,” I say, pulling one last leaf out of Snow’s hair and setting it on the counter with the rest of the bits of nature that had taken residence in his hair.

“Are we finally done?” He asks quietly.

“Wait, you have some dirt on your face. Let me wash it off for you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he says, but I’m already wetting a cloth. “Baz, I can wash it off in the shower.”

I ignore him, squeezing the water out of the cloth and turning back to face him. “Just stand still,” I say, and it comes out as a whisper. I press the damp cloth to the side of his face and begin to wipe away the smudge of dirt.

“Damn it, Baz,” he whispers. Then, before I know what’s happening, he has me pressed up against the wall.

“Snow, what are you doing?” I ask. Is he going to hit me? Because I tried to clean his face for him?

He’s so close, and all I want to do is kiss him. But then, he really might hit me, and the anathema will send him away. He is right there, though, his mouth mere inches from mine. All I have to do is lean forward and kiss him.

“Simon…” I say. I need him to move so that I can stop thinking about how soft his lips look. I need to get out of this small room.

Then, _he_ kisses _me_.

It’s soft and hesitant, and he pulls back too soon. I drop the cloth that I’m holding, grab hold of his hips, and pull him back to me. This kiss is still gentle, but it’s different from before.

His body is pressed against mine, and his hands are on my waist. I move my hands to tangle in his hair, and he pushes his lips harder into mine.

He pulls back suddenly, and we’re both out of breath already. His cheeks are red, and he looks embarrassed.

“I, uh, I should shower now,” he stammers out, not looking at me. His eyes are trained on the floor as he steps away from me.

“Right,” I say slowly. I edge my way toward the door, waiting for him to look up at me, but he doesn’t.

I bring my fingers up to my lips as I close the door behind me. Did that really just happen? Did Simon really just kiss me?

Why wouldn’t he look at me when he pulled away?

That would be just wonderful if he regrets kissing me when he is the one who started it. Was he just confused? Did he not really want to kiss me?

I don’t have the answers and sitting in our room wondering about this and waiting for him to get out of the shower is not going to help anything. I’ll just go down to the Catacombs and hunt for a bit while I wait and try to figure things out.

**Simon**

I’ve really messed it up. I kissed Baz. I really kissed him. Then, I basically kicked him out of the bathroom, and now he is gone. He wasn’t in our room when I got out of the shower, and he still isn’t back, after half an hour.

He hated the fact that I kissed him so much that he felt the need to leave our room. Did he find somewhere else to sleep so that he could get away from me?

I sit on my bed and place my head in my hands, trying to figure out what to do. Is there anything I can do? What if he doesn’t come back? He could probably avoid me for the rest of the year if he wanted. I have to figure out what to do.

He walks into the room a couple of minutes later, and his cheeks are slightly flushed.

“Baz,” I say, but I don’t know what to do after that.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he says stiffly, and I just nod at him.

This has to be a good thing, right? He returned to the room at least, so that has to be a sign of something. Or maybe he had nowhere else to go.

I consider going to bed while he’s in the shower, but I can’t. I won’t be able to sleep without saying something about what happened. So, I stay up and try to do some homework while I wait for him.

**Baz**

I don’t know what to say to Snow. How do you talk to your roommate when he kisses you then blows you off? What do you say when all you want to do is kiss them again, but they seem to regret doing it the first time?

I don’t say anything when I get out of the shower. I just start getting ready for bed and try not to look in his direction.

“I’m sorry,” Simon says after a minute.

“For what?” I ask, trying to be nonchalant and not give away how much I am actually feeling.

“For kissing you.” So, he does regret it.

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” I say, shrugging. Might as well be honest.

“Yes, I do. I’m surprised that you haven’t hit me yet.”

I finally turn and look at him. He’s looks miserable, like he truly believes that I’m upset with him for kissing me.  That’s definitely not how I feel.

“Snow,” I say slowly, waiting for his eyes to meet mine. “I _wanted_ you to kiss me.”

“Oh.” He says, looking away from me again.

Oh? Is that it? Is the conversation over now? Are we supposed to just go back to normal?

No. I can’t do that. I have to be sure of what this means.

“So, you don’t regret it?” I say finally.

“Not one bit. Do you?”

“No.”

We’re both silent after that. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Should I try to kiss him again? Should I just go to bed?

I decide that the latter option is the safest choice, so I turn away from him and walk to my bed. After a moment, I hear him getting off his bed, and I turn around again.

He’s right behind me, and I suck in a breath, surprised. He places his hands on either side of my face and kisses me. I slowly back us up and down onto my bed.

**Simon**

I’m lying on top of Baz, and his legs are wrapped around mine. He has one hand on my back, and the other is tangled up in my hair. He tugs at my hair, and a low whimper escapes my throat. I feel my face heat up more than it already has during all of this time that we’ve been lying on his bed.

He opens his eyes and smirks at me, and I blush harder. He kisses me again, softly this time. Then, he rolls us over so that he’s on his side, and I'm lying next to him. I run my fingers under the hem of his shirt and take delight in the soft moan that comes out of his mouth.

**Baz**

“So, are you ever going to tell me why you were covered in dirt and grass?” I say into Simon’s hair.

We’re lying on my bed, and his head is resting on my chest. Our legs are tangled together. It’s late. I’m not sure how late, but we were kissing for a long time.

“No,” he says after a moment, bringing his hand up to rest on my stomach.

His hand is warm against my bare skin, and the long sleeve of his shirt is soft as it rubs against me. I’m still not sure how I’m the only one of us that lost any clothing while we were making out.

I remember him pushing his fingers under my shirt and rubbing my stomach, and at some point, I let him take it off. But I never even considered trying to take off any of his clothes. I didn’t want to try to push him too far tonight.

It’s a bit chilly without a shirt, especially since Snow likes to sleep with the window open, but the heat from his body should be enough to keep me warm tonight.

“Why not?” I ask, placing one of my hands over the one that he has on my stomach.

“You’ll laugh at me,” he murmurs.

“No, I won’t. Well, not a lot,” I add, teasingly.

“I was rolling down the hills,” he says so quietly that I don’t think I would have heard him if I wasn’t a vampire.

“You were doing what?” I ask, confused.

“Rolling down the hills,” he repeats.

“Why?”

“It’s fun,” he says, shrugging.

“So, you decided to roll around on the ground _for fun_?” I ask, trying really hard not to laugh at how absurd this sounds.

“Yes. You know, we could do it together sometime.”

“Roll around on the ground? No thanks. I would much rather roll around on a bed.”

Simon leans over and picks up a pillow that ended up on the floor and whacks me with it. “That is not what I meant.”

“So, you don’t want to roll around on my bed together?”

“That’s not what I said either.”

“Good to know,” I say softly, placing a kiss on the top of his head when he settles back down on my chest. “Good to know,” I whisper again.

“Goodnight, Baz,” Simon says quietly.

“Goodnight, Snow.”

“Simon.”

“Whatever,” I say, and he whacks me with the pillow again. I laugh and say, “goodnight, Simon.”

He falls asleep not long after that, but I stay up wondering what this means for us. Will we be different around each other or will we wake up and decide to pretend like tonight didn’t happen? I don’t want to forget what happened tonight. It has been one of the best nights of my life.

In the morning, Snow calls me darling, and I know that things will be different. Things will be better.


End file.
